Muddling
by The Lionheartless
Summary: Donald's mischief is back on the prowl, literally, as the duck wizard decides to put his magic to use: for sheer, vengeful entertainment on Sora, of course! Goofy and Riku decide to step in, while some make the most of Sora's 'hairy' perdicament.SxK fluff
1. Ruffling the Wrong Feathers

**_Summary_**: Donald's mischief is back on the prowl (literally) as the duck wizard decides to put his magic to use... for sheer, vengeful entertainment on Sora, of course! Goofy and Riku decide to step in, however, and make the most of Sora's "hairy" predicament...SoraxKairi

**_A/N_**: Wow, my own Fan-fiction! I wasn't sure whether or not to make it a One-shot, but, I wanted to taunt you all by spreading it into two chapters that I affectionately would like to call a Double-shot. XD LOL, I'm such a dorkwad.

Actually, it just seemed too long to make a oneshot. Plus, I want to know what you people think. That ALWAYS motivates me to write more, sooner and faster! Meaning UPDATE!

The story is based off a doodle I drew awhile ago. Maybe I'll post that too, someday? Plenty of Sora/Kairi fluffiness on its way. Lol, I just realized how ironic that is now..."fluff." HAHA.

Trust me, you'll see. Hehehe! ;3

**_Disclaimer_**: Oh, how I wished I did!

* * *

_**Muddling**_

_**

* * *

****Part I: Ruffling the Wrong Feathers**_

_**

* * *

**_

Laying back in the dark leathers of his favorite cushioned armchair (and of course, the softest out of all the chairs in the study) Donald Duck let a grateful sigh ease out as he sank in. Tipping his official Court Wizard hat so its wide rim shadowed his eyes, Donald welcomed sleep to invade his senses for a nap.

However, one certain boy had other plans for his feathered friend.

Spending a weekend's vacation to visit the grand castle of Disney with his two best friends; the hero of the Keyblade crept into the library after immediately spotting his comrade. Already, the duck was snoring loudly, his extravagant hat bobbing to every loud breath that blew out of his beak.

Sora grinned as he stepped over the piles of books stacked and spilling off the shelves and desks, all exposing their magical secrets and insightful wisdom. Freezing like a statue whenever Donald shifted around, it wasn't long until he was behind the armchair. Rubbing his hands together eagerly, Sora bent down and picked up one of the white feathers that had once belonged to the wizard.

Looking around at the messy study, then back at the feather, Sora's eyes lit up devilishly as an epiphany struck a cord in his mind. And just like in every other situation where Sora became inspired, he grinned.

Donald's large, bluish eyes rolled around in his head, taunting him to wake up. Completely ignoring the notion, he flopped onto his stomach, burying his face into the cushion. His sweet, enticing dreams seemed to stop for a small instant, much to his annoyance, as a faint muffled noise, that closely resembled the sound of laughter, interrupted.

Falling back into his dream, although its course seemed to shift off focus into another illusion, as a giant and very ticklish leaf lashed out at him, caressing the tip of his beak. Donald sniffed, putting aside the thought of sneezing.

Throughout the wizard's dream, the same annoying leaf sprang in at the most inappropriate moments to tease him by grazing its soft tips to his nostrils. And each time, he became both more annoyed and more tempted to stop the stockpile of itchiness building up.

Just as Donald thought he would be left in peace, he sensed the presence of his pest, and a sneeze suddenly rocketed out.

His eyes were immediately open, and all he could hear were the loud guffaws coming from behind his chair.

"What's the big idea...?" He fumed, rolling up his sleeves and hopping off the cushions to confront the rude prankster.

Donald didn't notice the cleverly stacked books that sloped down like steps from his seat, nor the layer of Blizzaga ice on top of them. Slipping down on his behind, Donald's warbling shriek could be heard throughout the castle as he zoomed across the study, out of the room, into the hallway, and shooting off the nearby balcony.

Still screaming helplessly, the duck was now soaring in the air, only to have gravity gradually reclaim its victim as he closed in one of Dinsey Castle's large, and decorative water fountains. And as Donald was about to soon discover, it still being early before noon, the water still contained the chill of the previous night.

Spitting out one of the fountain's coy fish, Donald glared murderously as the sound of laughter seemed to echo throughout the courtyard. His eyes only needed to look up as he saw a blur with rather conspicuous spiky, brown hair race out of Donald's magical spell range.

All of Donald's pent up frustrations, pet peeves, and irritations over the past week combined with his current rage and loathing towards young, confident, sapphire eyed, brunette Keyblade Masters. All exploding in a terrible roar that frightened every human, animal and bird within ten miles.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAA!"

* * *

Goofy watched his rather angry friend as he wore a trail in the tiled floor, pacing back and forth. Obviously contemplating revenge.

"C'mon now, Donald." Goofy finally said, after wincing at the duck's deadly crusty for disturbing his thoughts. "Sora was just havin' a little fun, that's all."

"Fun?" Donald squawked. "FUN! How is waking up someone by putting them on a roller-coaster supposed to be _fun_!"

"Aw, now don't be silly Donald." Goofy chuckled. "There are no roller coaster in the castle! But there's one just down the-"

"GOOFY!" Donald bellowed as he kicked his chin, causing him to let out a yelp. "That's-" He stopped short, holding his readied kick, after noticing someone in the corner of his eye pass the room. Scampering over toward the door, Donald peered his head out to catch more the conversation.

"...I don't know, Sora." Riku said, leaning against the pillar. "He seemed pretty mad."

"Aw, it's just Donald." Sora said, waving a hand in the air. "He'll forget about it tomorrow. It's no big deal. Goofy and I used to do things like this all the time."

"Yeah, but wasn't that to lighten the mood?" Riku stated, looking down at the gardeners as they carefully trimmed the hedges. "Then, we were all fighting Heartless and Nobodies left and right. Any chance you could get to laugh was worth it. But now, nothing's up. Everything is just fine-"

"So," Sora broke in. "All the better! Just like you said, Riku, we've got nothing hanging over us. At least, not now. So, we should enjoy it for all its worth while it lasts!"

Riku sighed, rolling his eyes as well, seeing there was no way of convincing his friend otherwise. "Whatever, man." He said, getting up and walking away. "Don't come crying to me if you suddenly get fried in the middle of nowhere with that Thundaga spell of his." He waved goodbye to his best friend, whom simply laughed lightly and shook his head.

Goofy nudged Donald, who nearly jumped out of his feathers, forgetting he was there. "See?" He whispered hoarsely. "He meant nothing to 'ya!"

Donald let the comment pass through his hearing as he mentally shot daggers into Sora's back. All the wizard duck could think about was how to reap his sweet revenge on the Keyblade Master (even though he mildly considered how futile that thought was, based off of their previous adventures together). But still, where to begin...?

"Sora!"

Turning around, Donald's eyes narrowed as he saw the teenager straighten up, and wave down below at someone. Sora then bolted off into a direction that would lead him to the garden. Compelled, Donald watched as Sora reappeared, now in the garden, but standing next to his close friend Kairi.

Donald huffed, crossing his arms like a pouting child and wandered off.

Goofy went to trot after his friend, but saw Sora and Kairi together, which immediately had his attention. Goofy smiled as he watched his good friend, Sora, talking to his friend. The longer their conversation carried, the more timid the two of them got as they steadily began teasing each other, before one of them had started a chase with the other around the garden.

Kairi had poked Sora in the stomach, then giggled at something before darting out of his reach. Yelling after her, Sora grinned and broke into a run. Looking back at him to see how close he was catching up, she missed the pile of garden tools she was about to stumble over. As she lost her balance, Sora's facial expression widened, and his speed doubled. In a flashy dive and rolling maneuver, to close more distance, he clumsily reached out and grabbed her, pulling her towards him.

Goofy chuckled as he watch the two tumble down, Sora in a more uncomfortable position as he flopped on his stomach, his face burying in a bed of bright yellow petunias. Not to mention that Kairi had fallen hard the side of his ribs to only increase his discomfort.

Registering what had happened, Kairi instantly got off of him, and started to shake him, worry taking over her better judgments. When she finally pushed him onto his back, he was looking at her with a wide grin that broke into a fit of heavy laughter.

Slapping his shoulders, Sora didn't stop laughing as he yanked her down, the two starting to playfully wrestle like typical children, both trying to pin the other. Of course, there was no real contest against a Keyblade Master and a Princess of Hearts. Sora was about to close the contest, until Kairi did something in a desperate attempt to turn the odds.

Lifting her head, she leaned her head to the side, Sora suddenly shocked by the fact how close their faces were. Although her aim was off, the outcome was perfect. She had briefly kissed him, an innocent peck on the corner of his mouth (she was aiming for his cheek, but his startled reaction caused the misplaced kiss).

Completely frozen, Sora's eyes were wide with confusion and his face going redder then the elegant rose bushes that were just a few feet away. Kairi immediately took advantage of the opening and pushed him off, then pinning him hard to the ground, as the winner.

Still sitting on his stomach, she leaned down to his ear and whispered something. Goofy, as well as a dozen other servants who were watching the young couple intently with much adoration, managed to read her lips.

"I win." Kairi had said.

Finally, Sora's mouth curved up to a blissful, slap-happy smile as he affectionately picked out of the petunia blossoms tangled in her hair. "So did I."

* * *

Completely forgetting about Donald's dark plotting, Goofy, whom was soon met up by Riku, followed several other royal guards to sneak some snacks from the kitchens before dinner arrived.

Dodging pots of boiling water, rows of hanging kitchen tools, and protective cooks, the group stealthy moved their way through.

Maids clustered in corners by the food barrels, gossiping, as usual. Todays topic was undoubtedly about the Princess of Hearts and the Keyblade Master's playful match in the courtyard's garden.

"Howdy, fellas!" Goofy called after sneaking an caramel-filled apple, then sitting next to his comrades. Riku seemed to morph out of the shadows, no one had noticed his presence. Holding a handful of pastries, after generously handing out several, Riku then sat next to Goofy.

The maids let out a romantic sigh as one retold the scene between Sora and Kairi, only much more exaggerated and descriptive then the previous twelve versions. Riku chuckled a laugh, then scarfing down an eclair after overhearing the kiss, which had now developed into something much more intimate now. Goofy suddenly felt some sympathy towards Riku, after hearing his two best friends-

"It's not like that." Riku said, as if reading his exact thoughts. Goofy looked up at the young man, whom was downing his third pastry already. Riku's piercing eyes glanced over at the knight, a rare smile on his face. "I'm surprised anything happened, come to think of it. Of course it'd been Kairi. Sora's a little slow with these sort of things..."

"A-hyuck!" Goofy laughed aloud, Riku looked at him, a bit startled. Goofy then gave him a friendly poke in the arm. "Just...it sounds like your actually rootin' for the two 'em!"

Riku snorted, the faint smile still glued to his face as he got up. "Maybe."

Forcing the remainder of his pastries into Goofy's hands, he walked out of the bustling kitchens with his natural, smooth stride. Just as Riku passed through the swinging doors, in came an agitated wizard, none other than Court Wizard Donald Duck.

Just as Goofy raised the pastry to his mouth, Donald swiped it from his hands and wolfed it down, leaving Goofy to chomp on the air of his empty hand. Plopping down beside him, Donald chewed miserably, refusing to let his grudge go. Goofy sighed, and offered him his last pastry. Eyeing it, Donald was ready to slap it out of his hand.

"...oh, well I think they're sweet." The maids went on. "They're much too young, I agree. But that Kairi is such a dear! She even offered to help me in my rounds after those hooligans from town knocked over my cart..."

"Master Sora is certainly not how I imagined him, though." Another maid added. "The King made him out as some sort of champion, but he's still a child!" Some of the maids seemed to ignore the comment.

"I see what you mean," An old maid said with a shrug. "But just by looking at him, I can tell that boy has the heart of a _lion.._."

"THAT'S IT!" Donald suddenly exploded, knocking Goofy's pastry out of his hand and into the face of a cook passing by. Laughing maniacally, Donald skipped out of the kitchen, leaving a room full of very confused and frightened faces.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Donald was being exceptionally cheerful. Only to the point where it was disturbing, after seeing him so upset the entire day. Only Goofy seemed aware of what was going on, though, especially since he kept shooting evil smirks towards Sora.

As people began wandering from table to table, Donald eagerly made his way towards Sora. Riku, always hovering protectively nearby his two best friends, had noticed Donald's exceptionally odd behavior, and had drifted over by Goofy for some hopeful answers.

"What's up with him?" Riku said, actually tall enough to have to lean down to whisper to Goofy.

"Gawrsh," Goofy mumbled, scratching his nose. "Not sure. But, I'm thinkin' he may have overdone it, whatever it was."

"So, he _was _mad." Riku stated, narrowing his eyes, instantly linking Donald's behavior to Sora's prank. "Well, no one would be _that_ happy if their plan hadn't already succeeded..." The friends looked between the soon-to-be-victim Sora and their feathery friend, Donald, silently debating.

"I think Sora might need some help on this one." Riku said softly. Goofy nodded in agreement, since he had never had sided with Donald over the whole issue in the first place.

"Ya, I think we ought to muddle-"

"Muddle?" Riku repeated.

"Eh," Goofy stopped. "What was that word..."

"...meddle?" Riku offered.

"That's the one!"

Riku was tempted to take a large step away from the absent-minded knight, and was now seriously questioning his capabilities to help Sora.

"I'm betting 'ol Donald resorted to some of that there magic of his." Goofy suggested insightfully. "Being a wizard and all." Riku nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm not too big on magic, so..." Riku said quietly, then looked towards Goofy. "Any ideas?"

Goofy furrowed his brow hard, almost to where it looked painful for him to think. "Let's go talk to Daisy." Riku raised an eyebrow. "Donald's sweetheart." Riku's eyes widened. "Now, don't worry, she won't like what Donald's up to, so, she'll help us for sure! And she knows just as much magic as Donald does!"

Trusting him, Riku followed Goofy as he tumbled his way through the filled dining room to look for Daisy.

* * *

Stretching out his arms, Sora dragged his feet towards his room, yawning sleepily. Desert was probably being served out in the courtyard now, but he was simply too tired to force himself to go. He would have to apologize to King Mickey in the morning, since he had gone through so much trouble to make their visit enjoyable.

He had to admit, he did feel a little guilty after playing such a trick on Donald, especially after Riku had brought it up. But, he wasn't there to greet his, Riku and Kairi's arrival, especially to find him napping instead! At the time, it had seemed like a fair reason for Sora to tease the wizard.

Licking his teeth, Sora flinched for a second as his tongue pricked some pointed teeth. Fingering the particularly sharp teeth, he shrugged if off, still too weary to consider anything.

"At least Donald seemed okay," Sora said aloud, remembering how excited Donald was to see him. Donald had even gone through the trouble of delivering a special drink, saying how the cooks had brewed up for him as a thank you gift on behalf of the staff for protecting Queen Minnie and the Cornerstone of Light.

Pushing open the door to his and Riku's room, Sora crawled over to his bed, not bothering to wonder why he was on the ground in the first place. Sora's thoughts, again, drifted back to to the afternoon in the garden. He could still smell the petunias, and even the faint taste of strawberries when Kairi had kissed him.

Even though it wasn't a direct kiss, that he admitted envisioning from time to time, he was still grinning happily like an idiot. He started to wonder if she would really show up at the fountain that night, since they had planned to sneak out after everyone had gone to sleep.

Looking over at Riku's half of the room, and wondering if he should be invited as well, Sora pulled himself up on the bed. Rolling his neck, his prized crown necklace was, curiously, irritating the back of his neck. He let out another yawn and gave a long stretch, his claws extending and digging into the bed sheets-

Sora froze. Claws?

He licked his teeth again, becoming more nervous. He was certain his tongue was not normally that flat. But...Fangs?Sure enough, they were sharper then he last checked.

Jumping down on the bed, Sora clambered up the dresser, using the knobs to help his footing. Sora looked slowly in the mirror. Instantly, he wanted to scream in horror at his sudden appearance.

However, his scream was soon replaced with a loud roar of a lion.

* * *


	2. Scaredy Cat Sora?

**_Summary_**: Donald's mischief is back on the prowl (literally) as the duck wizard decides to put his magic to use... for sheer, vengeful entertainment on Sora, of course! Goofy and Riku decide to step in, however, and make the most of Sora's "hairy" predicament...SoraxKairi

**_A/N_**: So much for a one-shot, or a "double-shot,' at that. Orginally, it was GOING to be two chapters, but, I'm just having too much fun with this, now!

But, I do my best not to go over five chapters!

**_Disclaimer_**: I WISH!

* * *

_**Muddling

* * *

**_

**_Part II:_** **_Scaredy Cat Sora

* * *

_**

As soon as the last lamp was doused of its enchanted, colorful flame, King Mickey Mouse puffed out a held in sigh as he fell back on the lawn.

Everyone in the castle was headed off to bed, just as he had announced in his instructions, leaving the King alone to recollect his thoughts. The day had gone exactly as he expected, only the regretful thhing was that he didn't even get a chance to speak with his Keyblade counterpart, Sora. Which seemed to happen more often then not whenever he wanted to meet the young boy.

Mickey hopped to his feet and aimlessly started walking about, trying to admire the flawless garden. Aside from his reign as King and his endless responsibilities as a Keyblade Master, he was quite bored with the usual expectation of things coming out as planned. Going from a lifestyle of constant vigilance to complete relaxation was not a good transition for him. With no news of any threat (yet) Mickey almost wished something would happen.

Pluto then randomly came running up to his master, and began nudging his hand.

"Aw, not now, boy." Mickey said quietly, trying to push the dog's head away. "Maybe in the morning-"

Pluto snorted, shaking its head, whimpering in a certain direction. Mickey knew his dog better then anyone else, and could understand him almost as much as a normal person speaking to directly to him.

"Hmm? What is it boy?" A flicker of excitement started. Finally, maybe something of interest to meddle himself in.

Pluto yipped, running around Mickey in a circle, then let his nose lead the way.

* * *

Late. Why was he late?

Kairi paced around the fountain, somewhat nervous, as she waited for him to show up. It was getting much too dark, for her taste. And though she would rather not admit, she did not like being in dark places for too long alone. She had tried to reason that maybe it was because of the fact that a Princess of Heart was a being of Light, and it was only natural for her to dislike Darkness, she couldn't help but think it was just another childhood fear that just clung to her throughout the years.

She would be easily startled by any noise beyond her reach, and even jump at invisible beings that seemed to be constantly watch her. Kairi whimpered to herself as she sat down on the fountain's edge, frantically rubbing her arms as if she would disappear if she stopped.

At first, the idea seemed so perfect and exciting for her. Sneaking out, alone, with her best friend. She wouldn't have minded so much if Sora had even brought Riku along, even though she only wanted it to be the two of them. After the event in the afternoon, which Kairi was almost kicking herself for being stupid enough to kiss him, she was almost shocked that Sora had taken it so well.

Better then "well," in fact.

It was almost impossible to separate the two of them for the next few hours, until the residents of Disney Castle had broken the two up, all wanting to meet up with them _individually. _

Sora did, however, manage to steal a moment with her and told her to meet her by the fountain after midnight.

So, if it was his idea...why was he not here?

Kairi knew Sora wasn't the type to break an engagement or promise, unless something extremely necessary prevented it from happening. However, that possibility seemed very unlikely, at least, with no hint of another need for a mission or quest of any sort.

Sora couldn't have forgotten, either. He was the one who suggested it, and that was just two hours ago. Kairi started to ponder his behavior. He seemed quiet energetic before dinner, but after, he was getting very tired at an alarming rate. Kairi, burying her hands in her face, came to one possible solution.

He didn't fall _asleep_, did he?

Twirling locks of hair between her fingers, Kairi knew how lazy the boy could be, especially when it came to falling asleep. She smiled bitterly, and stood up. Kairi nodded, finally setting a plan for herself. She would wait just a little longer, then would go check in his room.

* * *

For the past three hours; Daisy, Goofy and Riku had been searching through the Mage's Study Hall, trying to find a clue of what deed Donald may have committed. Riku had left quite a while ago to go and check on Sora, leaving the two of them to finish up.

Daisy, at first, thought it was a simple joke and had not a worry on her mind. However, the further they explained the situation to her, the more that thought dissolved. By the end of the explanation, she was extremely worried for Sora's well being, knowing exactly how Donald would react to the prank. As time went by, her worry melted away. Now, she was completely furious at him, vowing to the heavens that she would punish Donald for his acts.

Goofy and Riku almost felt sorry for Donald. _Almost. _

After squeezing out every detail out of Goofy and Riku, she seemed to know exactly what it was Donald was up to. A mountain of books, journals, notes and some rather absurd looking magical equipment, Daisy seemed to have found an answer.

Riku wasn't a moment too soon as he barged into the room.

"I couldn't find Sora anywhere. But," Riku paused, watching Daisy emerge from her seat at the table with a dangerous flare in her eyes. Riku gulped, and looked back at the welcoming door.

Daisy tapped her foot. "Well?"

Riku ran a hand through his hair as he finsihed his sentence. "I did find Donald."

"Where?" Goofy and Daisy said together.

"He seemed real anxious to get away," A smirk came to his lips as spoke. "Seems like his plan may have backfired. And," Riku reached in his pocket and held out his closed fist. "I found these after he," Riku forced a cough. "_Left_ them behind."

Opening his hand, Goofy and Daisy leaned in to take a close look at the objects.

"What are they?" One of them said.

"I know what that is!" Goofy exclaimed, pointing at a glowing, golden shard. "Sora used these all the time! After the Good Fairies gave him his new duds, he would transform into all sorts of things with the help of these little guys." Riku nodded with interest, while Daisy further examined it.

"A Drive orb," Daisy said softly, then looking up at Riku. "Tell me, Riku. Was there anything else?"

"Yeah," Riku looked down and poked at the other object in his hand. "This."

Daisy picked it up, and held it close to her eye as she examined it. To Riku and Goofy, it looked like an old, broken tooth of some animal. Something in her mind must have clicked, because Daisy suddenly smiled.

"Donald never was good at potions, he always specialized in spells. He must have tried the "easy way" again, and used pure magic to compensate for his brewing skills."

Riku and Goofy exchanged looks. Daisy held up the Drive orb and the mysterious tooth. "These are two vital ingredients for a transforming potion. Now, any experienced wizard would only need to work with just these and apply other ingredients to make the formula work exactly how you want it to. But, that usually takes a few days-"

"I'm taking it that he wasn't going to wait that long." Riku said, catching on.

"He's ever the impatient one," Daisy sighed in a hopeless manner. Perking up, she continued. "Donald seems to have forgotten that if you don't allow your ingredients to settle, and if you draw their power out too soon, their effects will relate to the raw use of the materials."

"So, that means..." Goofy said, still struggling to understand.

"This is part of a Drive orb. As you explained, Goofy, Sora has used these with the magic enchanted in his garments to transform into multiple things. And this," She held up a tooth. "Is a broken fang of a some sort of feline. With the right steps and magic, together they can make whoever is on the butt end of this spell-"

"-Turn into a cat." Riku and Goofy said together, however, Goofy seemed to state it more like a question.

Daisy nodded happily. "All we have to do now, is find Sora and-"

"Wait," Riku said. "Donald wanted to turn Sora into a cat? What's so bad about that?"

Goofy and Daisy exchanged looks. "You _have _met Pluto, haven't you?" A light turned on in Riku's head, his eyes widening. "Unless Sora looks like exactly like Figaro, he's going to have the time of his life getting away from that pooch."

"We better go find Sora, quick!" Goofy proclaimed with a look of determination, he was about to rush out of the room, before he stopped. "Er, but how are we gonna change him back?"

"Well," Daisy said, thinking hard. "The spell won't wear off until its been twenty-four hours, but I don't know how long Sora might last if Donald and Pluto are after him. But I could easily reverse or transfer the spells effects-"

"Transfer?" The two said together. However, both immediately didn't need any explaination as soon as they saw a look of terrifying evil cross Daisy's face, where her face distorted into a diabolical grin.

_Now_ Riku and Goofy really _did_ feel sorry for Donald.

* * *

Within the dark and abandoned corridors of Disney Castle, a lone figure stalked the hallways, looking rather down in the dumps.

With his tail dragging along the smooth floors, Sora's head seemed to weigh heavy as walked along on all fours. Padded paws quieting his steps, but his claws canceling his silence as they clicked against the marble, Sora sighed and hid against a suit of armor.

Laying down, the lion-boy rested his head on the ground, too distraught to continue.

He should have met up with Kairi an hour ago, but how could he show up looking like _this?_

Sora clenched his sharp teeth, his claws unsheathing themselves. Donald was_ definitely _going to get it now. Even with the harmless prank he pulled earlier, Sora wanted to sink his newly inhabited claws right into that no good, double-crossing duck's-

His fuzzy ears suddenly perked up, and Sora sat up, fully alert. Someone was coming, and they were doing their very best to keep quiet. Backing up so he pressed up against the wall, Sora crouched down, ready to either run or pounce.

As soon as he recognized the figure, a heavy sledgehammer of guilt squashed down on his heart, sending it crushing down into the pits of his stomach.

"Kairi..." Sora thought aloud. Unknowingly to him, it came out more as a purr then actual words.

He wanted nothing more then to rush up to her and tell her how sorry he was, how he was late and would completely understand if she wanted nothing to do with him for the rest of their stay at Disney Castle. Only the painful reminder that he was not currently his _normal _self kept him still.

He watched her walk gracefully by, Kairi pausing every now and then at every door. Sora's jaw nearly dropped. _She was looking for him! _ His tufted tail swished around wildly in a panic, what should he do!

He could put his four legs to use and run to his room, hide under his covers and use pillows to make up for the rest of his missing height. His mane had retained his unmistakable spikiness, so at least she'd see his head.

But how would that look to Kairi, assuming he sneaked past her and made it to his room. He would only come across as an insensitive jerk who let his best friend stand out in the middle of the night for nothing, while he was asleep, warm in a nice bed. Sora's ears drooped at the thought, feeling utterly helpless.

His thought trailed on as he saw played other scenarios in his bed. What if she was angry? What if she tried to wake him up? Wouldn't it terrify her, that instead of seeing her expected friend, some _beast_ in his place? Sora couldn't bear the thought of Kairi being afraid of him. He would rather eat his own tail then see Kairi scream at the sight of him.

Sora clawed at the carpet, desperately trying to think of something to do. His head jerked up at a thought. Maybe Riku would cover for him?

Just then, Sora then realized that Kairi was nowhere in sight. Looking around, Sora almost kicked himself for not at least taking advantage of his current state. Using his animal instincts to follow her scent, Sora skidded to a stop when he almost was caught by her.

"Who's there?" Kairi called out. Sora didn't breath or even blink, afraid she might hear either.

He heard her continue on, and much to his dismay, she was standing right outside his and Riku's room. Sora prayed Riku wouldn't be mad at him for accidently standing up Kairi and make him get into deeper trouble then he already was in.

She hesitated and knocked on the door lightly. "...Sora?" Another pang of guilt slammed into him, nearly making him fall over.

Kairi seemed to stand there for an eternity. Her delicate shoulders shagged, crestfallen, and she moved to go to her own room. That's when the door opened. Sora's heart seemed to stop.

Riku stood in the doorway, looking incredibly tired. He was still wearing his regular pants he wore throughout the day, only stained with wrinkles. He scratched his bare chest, blinking repeatedly as he tried to wake up a bit more. It seemed to take him a minute to realize who it was standing in the door.

"What's up?" He yawned.

"Is...Sora asleep?" Kairi said bashfully, looking at her feet. Riku looked back and sighed. Sora practically had to swallow his heart now, it being lodged up in his throat. Riku shook his head.

"I just got back awhile ago," Riku said groggily, rubbing his eyes. "He's probably out for a breather-"

"Really?" Kairi said, going off subject for a moment. "What were you up to?"

Riku stretched, pretending not to hear her question. "You want to wait for him?"

Kairi sighed, and Sora couldn't help but feel disappointed by her answer as she looked away. "No...I think I'll just go to bed now." Riku shrugged, acting like nothing was wrong, but he clearly held sympathy for Kairi. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he tilted his head.

"Get some rest, okay?" Riku said gently. "You have that sparring lesson tomorrow, remember?"

Kairi smiled, hiding her sadness. "Yeah...right!" Rising on her toes, she reached to hug Riku around the neck. "Good night, Riku."

"Night." He returned with a platonic hug and an added pat on her back.

The door closed, and Kairi stood there for a moment, then started for her room. Sora followed closely behind, stopping at his door, briefly considering to go in. Sighing, Sora shook his head and went to catch up to Kairi.

Pausing, Sora darted behind another suit of armor as Kairi stood before the door to her room, her hand on the doorknob. Head down, her hair draped over her eyes, but Sora didn't need to see to know how she was feeling. Kairi withdrew her hand and turned around, then leaned against the door and slid down until she sat pitifully on the ground.

Kairi hugged her knees, her face completely hidden in her arms. Sora's chest tightened...was she crying? Sora couldn't think of any other time where Kairi looked this depressed about something. But, who could blame her? She was completely denied of her first date with-

Wait a second..._date_?

Sora whimpered. It _was_ a little like a date, wasn't it? And he screwed it all up. Sora went to the wall and hit his head repeatedly against it for his own foolishness. But after one particular bash that would most likely leave a noticeable bump later, Sora halted his self-inflicting punishments.

_Donald._

Just thinking the name caused a venomous taste to build up is mouth. Sora growled, cursing Donald for causing the mess, even though he may have deserved it. But somehow, Kairi was affected by this mess, and that was going too far. Sora swore to vent out his anger on Donald for causing Kairi to be upset.

While Sora had been thinking of ways get even with the wizard, Kairi had dozed off. Sora's mouth dried, his fur feeling heavy against him. In a daring action, Sora slowly crept up next to Kairi, then gently put a paw against her leg. Instantly, he jumped back, expecting her to wake up.

Nothing happened.

Sora breathed out slowly, then an idea struck. Sora grinned, showing off his fangs, and went up close to Kairi, mimicking what he had seen cats do before. Rubbing against her side, he curled up next to her, hoping his fur might help, in any way, to keep her warm.

Maybe Riku was right, Sora mused as his tail flicked from side to side. Maybe he was a total _sap_...

* * *


	3. When Things Go Wild

**_Summary_**: Donald's mischief is back on the prowl (literally) as the duck wizard decides to put his magic to use... for sheer, vengeful entertainment on Sora, of course! Goofy and Riku decide to step in, while some make the most of Sora's "hairy" predicament...SoraxKairi

**_A/N_**: Quite possibly the last chapter, the finale! I guess this makes it a triple-shot? dodges thrown tomatos Okay, okay, I'll stop with the one shot jokes! Sheesh!

Oh and this chapter contains lots of fluffy, fluffiness that will send you into a fluffy fluff of fluffery fluffiness. (Did I just type that? Ew, I feel so dirty now...)

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this fiction as I did writing it. And thanks for those of you reviewers!

**_Disclaimer_**: Probably a good thing that I don't...

* * *

_**Muddling

* * *

**_

**_Part III:_****_When Things Get Wild

* * *

_**

It was only until the afternoon, that Sora's absence started to cause whispers about the castle, quickly replacing the stories of the growing romance between the Keyblade Master and the Princess of Hearts.

Today, had been causing much anticipation for everyone, as King Mickey, Riku and Sora were going to demonstrate their skills in several sparring matches. However, with no Sora in sight, the match was on the verge of cancellation, the main attraction, after all, was to see Sora and the King fight one another.

As promised, willing volunteers received tips and minor lessons from the King and Riku, Kairi being one of them. Mostly, it was to pass the time until a certain young Keyblade Master sprung onto the scene.

The castle's clock struck three, and still, no Sora appeared. By now, the crowds had dispersed, going back to their usual routines, leaving a rather disappointed feeling in the air. Especially from King Mickey, who had sadly announced the match rescheduled for another day.

Another curiosity was that Donald was nowhere to be found, either. Some had searched every possible place where the duck could be found lounging about, but to no avail. Daisy was more agitated then ever, and had gone out of her way to personally track down the Court Wizard.

Little did anyone know, that Sora had been there the entire time. After nearly being discovered by Kairi that very morning, where she had mistaken him for a very soft stuffed animal, and at one point, some type of throw pillow. Sora had spent a good hour trying to weasel his way out before she woke or someone found the two of them in the hallway. For the next few hours, Sora had managed to get himself into a tree, lazily waiting for the spell to loose its effect.

Pluto, however, was more lively then ever, constantly barking at a tree Sora was _coincidentally_ in. Knowing he might regret it later, Sora had reluctantly "encouraged" the dog to leave with a rather intimidating roar. The gardeners had also decided to avoid that courtyard at all costs as well after hearing the sudden beastly cry.

Sora was about to doze off under the shade of the trees, that is, until he spotted a certain white creature wearing familiar blue robes. Baring his razor sharp teeth, Sora instantly shook off his plans to simply sleep away. Luckily, with everyone now staying away from the courtyard, Sora jumped down from the tree without fear of being discovered.

Using the vegetation as cover, Sora shadowed the unknowing Donald as he passed through. As he went up the stairs, Sora waited for him to reach the top, then leaped up the steps. Hiding behind pillars whenever Donald seemed to suspect his presence, Sora realizing how paranoid Donald was being.

Once again, Sora grinned.

* * *

Donald quickened his steps as he went along the red carpeted floor. Every now and then his mind would play tricks on him, making him think he heard low growls from behind him, or making him have a double take whenever he saw the outlining shadow of a feline.

Sora was nowhere to be found, and that worried Donald.

At first, Donald's plan seemed so perfect. The maid from yesterday mentioning the world "lion" had struck him with the idea. However, he only intended to turn Sora into a helpless house cat, or a kitten, at most. Then, Sora would be at the mercy of both himself and the King's pet, Pluto. Donald had so many plans into store to torment Sora, maybe _he _would like to take a swim in the ice cold fountain after just barely waking up. That would make him think twice before he ever played another nasty prank on him again!

But no, it had all completely backfired.

Instead of a defenseless little kitten, Sora had reverted into something else. Something much more capable of causing more trouble for Donald. Something like a _lion_.

Donald cursed himself for overlooking other effects the Drive orb might do. After their experiences in the Pride Lands, he should have known better that Sora's magical garments would kick in and come to his aid, once again. Or maybe, that stupid thing the maid had said in the first place was true. Maybe Sora really _did_ have the heart of lion.

Donald just didn't expect that to be taken so literally.

He stopped suddenly. Why _was _he so terrified of a Sora? He was still a cub, not a full-grown lion. At least not yet, Donald thought with a wince. Plus, he was the royal Court Wizard, for crying out loud! He had faced the Heartless and Nobodies, all of them much more frightening then a meager cub!

Puffing out his chest, Donald straightened up and went to turn around, convincing himself not to be afraid of Sora any longer...

...that was before he came face-to-face with a dark-furred lion with intense blue eyes that born into his soul, making the duck suddenly feel sick.

Donald then promptly threw his hands in the air and let out his warbled shriek as Sora bounded after him through the castle.

* * *

_**"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS, DONALD!" **_

Kairi nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the loud voice shake through the castle. Everyone else around he looked around, whispering to each other to _leave_. Kairi got up from her seat, closing her book, while others simply abandoned their books on the table. Kairi froze again as she heard another bellow rip through the air.

**_"GET BACK HERE!" _**

Kairi would recognize that voice from anywhere. She started to push through flow of traffic like a salmon swimming upstream. Once she finally shoved her way past the main current of frightened people, Kairi followed the sound of screaming and shouting.

Kairi soon came to a forked hallway, and was at a loss of which way to sound, the shouting seemed likely to be coming from each different corridor. Kairi was about to pick one, when a hand grabbed her.

"This way!"

Staggering to keep up with their quick steps, he finally let go, letting Kairi run at her own pace. King Mickey veered into the direction of a empty, lounging room. Running up to the bookshelves, King Mickey ran his hands over the spines of multiple volumes while Kairi forced herself to be patient.

"Here we go!" He exclaimed, then jumped up and pulled down on a musty, old maroon tome. The book creaked as it came down, and a large snap was heard. Gears from within the bookshelf cranked, and King Mickey motioned to Kairi quickly.

Obeying him, Kairi was just in time as the bookshelf revolved around, leading them into an entirely separate room.

The shouting and screaming was at its peak now, and it didn't take long to realize what was going on.

There, on top of a shelf filled with odd, dusty contraptions, was a mortified Donald Duck. Trying to climb up the bookshelf was a large, and very angry dark brown cat. Pluto was in the corner, barking and howling hysterically, also to afraid to go near the cat. Kairi looked over the beast again, and realized it was far to big to be a cat. It was actually more of the size of Pluto.

The lion roared, enraged, as Donald threw a metal world globe at him from the shelf.

"Bad kitty!" Donald croaked, readying a telescope to throw down. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

Much to Kairi's surprise, the lion responded back, **_"Not after I rip you from limb to limb and make you into roasted duck!"_**

Kairi looked down at the King, whom was looking like he had no intention of interfering. He glanced up at Kairi, an encouraging smile on his face. "Well?"

Donald yelled as the lion leaped up and swiped at Donald, barely taking a few feathers with it. The two continued to shout at each other, but...

That voice...

"Sora?" Kairi finally said.

The lion froze, instantly ignoring the screaming duck, even after the telescope crashed onto his head. Slowly, the lion turned its head, and looked straight at Kairi. Sure enough, the lion had the same sparkling, cerulean eyes, and even the same jagged hairstyle that Sora had.

Before Kairi could step forward, Sora whipped around and bolted out of the room.

* * *

Kairi fell down on her knees, her lungs burning from the exertion from running all evening. Every time she came within ten feet of the lion, he would instantly escape to find another place to hide.

Kairi hadn't even thought about _why _Sora was in the form of a lion, but right now, she didn't care. She just wanted to him to stop trying to get away.

Wiping her forehead, Kairi leaned back, letting her head fall back. Her eyes instantly met with two familiar, penetrating eyes.

"Riku?" Kairi said, lifting up her head and turning around to face him.

"C'mon." Was his only reply, and he started to walk away. Kairi scrambled to her feet and rushed to catch up to him...when would she have to stop running all the time?

Their stroll was quiet, which Kairi welcomed, since it gave her a moment to breath properly.

Riku slowed down and stopped in front of a door. It was his and Sora's room.

"In here." He said as he opened the door for her. Looking at him inquisitively, Kairi wanted to ask him directly what he was doing, but something in her gut told her she already knew what it was.

As soon as she stepped in, Riku had shut the door behind her, leaving her alone in the room.

At least, that's what she thought for a moment.

She could hear the pattern of someone breathing heavily, and their failed attempts to try and be silent. Walking around the room, the noise suddenly came to a stop. She stood at the foot of the bed. Smiling a little, Kairi lowered herself until she was on her hands and knees and peered under the bed.

The first thing she saw was a pair of radiating blue eyes.

Extending her hand, Kairi said softly. "It's okay, I won't bite."

Sniffing, obviously holding in a chuckle, the lion hesitantly moved to crawl out. Kairi backed up to give him room, and watched carefully as the feline emerged from under the bed. Sitting on his haunches, Sora stared at his front paws, slightly trembling.

Was he..._afraid_?

Slowly, Kairi reached out and touched the top of his head, causing him to flinch slightly, which almost caused her to withdraw her hand. Stopping herself, she let her hand fall on the top of his head, then gradually massaged the top of it with her fingertips. Hopefully, it would help him relax.

In fact, it was doing quite the opposite. At first, that is.

Kairi took this time to look over Sora, studying him. His tail snaked around the carpet, occasionally lifting now and then, the spiky tufted end landing with a _thump_. His large ears on top of his head slowly lowered until they flattened against his head, showing he was becoming less alert. As she continued to rub his head like any other animal that let her approach it, his head tilted back, his eyes were half closed, and he seemed to be much more content then before.

Pushing her nerves, Kairi scooted closer to him. Sora's eyes shot open, feeling her presence, and jerked away. The same fear in his eyes she saw before was in them right now. Kairi and Sora sat there, neither moving a muscle. After a long, awkward moment, Sora was about to turn away.

**_"Please...don't look at me..."_**

Kairi looked at him, then slowly said. "Why not?"

Sora looked like he was about to shatter into a million pieces from shock. **_"You...understand me?"_**

She looked at him questioningly. "Of course I can, why else-"

Sora gestured at himself with one of his paws, **_"I'm a LION, Kairi!" _**Sora took several steps forward. **_"People don't usually understand animals."_**

Kairi giggled, and Sora surrendered to a smile at the sound of her musical laugh. Closing the distance between them, all his worries of her reaction to his appearance seemed to vanish.

**_"But," _**Sora pondered aloud.**_ "How is it you can hear me?"_**

Kairi reached over, and lifted him so that he was standing on his hind legs, then pulling him close. Sora's fur itself felt like it was turning red from blushing. His paws went out towards Kairi, pushing lightly against her shoulders for support so they could stay at eye level.

"I always hear you, Sora." She said sincerely. "No matter what or where you are."

Sora was suddenly really frustrated by the fact he was lion, since even _he,_ saw how perfect this opportunity was. He wanted to try something so badly, but, he was not quite sure if it would have the same effect as it normally would were he human.

Oh, well, Sora thought, leaning in. Won't know until I try...

It happened very fast for Kairi, as she felt something velvet and moist stroke upward on her cheek. It still tickled as it registered to her what happened.

"Sora," She said, setting him down. "Um, did you just..."She stammered, her face going as red as her hair. Saying it out loud made it seem very different. "Did you just _lick_ me?"

Now, Sora wanted to go hide back under the bed, scolding his boldness. **_"Uh...sort of...maybe? Yeah...I did..."_**

It was, after all, very much the equivalent to kiss. ****

Feeling incredibly idiotic as he watched her get up, he felt like he was under two inches tall. Turning around, she sat down on his bed. Sora then felt compelled to say something else that would either help...or hurt his situation.

**_"I, uh, just really wanted to...um, you know...but I couldn't, since I'm a...yeah. So I just, er, did what I could, while I'm...um...eh..." _**Sora bit his tongue, somewhat punishing it for what he did, and sulkily went to hide back under the bed.

Kairi's foot, however blocked his way. Ears still lowered, Sora kept his head down, not wanting to look at her. He then felt her hand lift his head up.

"Sora?"

**_"...yeah?" _**He looked at her hopefully.

"Um...never mind." Kairi closed off quickly, then started playing with her hair again.

Sora eyed her, watching her movements. He noticed her doing that a lot lately, playing with her hair, whenever she was around him. With the angle she tilted her head, and how she looked away with that shy look in her eyes...it all seemed irresistible to him.

**_"I If I only had lips..." _** Sora blurted out in a low mumble. **_"I could do it right..."_**

Kairi, who heard, pretended not to for his sake, but smiled at it nonetheless. Sora jumped up on Riku's bed, Kairi watching him, wondering what he was up to.

"**_So, Kairi,"_** he began. **_"You...really don't mind seeing me like this?" _**

"No," came an honest reply. "Why should it bother me?"

**_"Well, usually when people see a lion,"_** Sora explained, pacing around in circle. **_"They tend to scream, shout, maybe even throw things..."_**

Kairi laughed. "So, am I supposed to be afraid of you?" Sora sat down, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Oh...that's why you ran, then."

**_"I didn't want you to be scared of me, Kairi."_** Sora said sheepishly, one claw extending and drawing circles on the sheets, until it got snagged on a uprooted string. **_ "I don't want to even think about what that would be like, you not even able to come near me because-" _**

Sora tried freeing his claw from the string, but it only seemed to make things worse. Kairi got up, then bent over to help him. She held his paw still, then used her other hand to maneuver the string out. As soon as he was freed, he wiggled the his toes and flexed out the claws. Of course, his paw was still in Kairi's hand. Looking up at the young woman, she planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"How could I ever be afraid of you?" She said sweetly. "After all..."She suddenly squeezed him into a hug. "You look absolutely _adorable_ like this!"

Sora choked, not sure whether to take that as an insult to his masculinity or accept it gratefully as a compliment. Either way, he thought of something to counter her statement. And he would probably get away with it. Once she pulled away, she noticed a mischeivious glint in his eyes.

"Sora-?"

Pouncing on her, Kairi was thrown back by his force. Lucky for Kairi, Riku and Sora's beds where so close together. Somewhat in a familiar position, only Kairi had pinned him down last time, Sora took full advantage of it, and gave her another lick on the tip of her nose. Then on her forehead, then more on her cheeks...and he kept going. Kairi was laughing hysterically, making it all the more enjoyable for the lion-boy.

"S-Sora! Stop!" She pleaded, but still laughing as she tried to push him off. "That tickles!"

Sora paused for a moment, **_"I know! That's kind of the point!" _**Then licked at her exposed neck.

Now blushing profusely, Kairi took a fistful of his fur and tugged down hard. Sora immediately rounded on it and nipped playfully at her. His mouth closed over her hand, gnawing it, but not enough so his teeth would pierce her skin.

"'Kind of'?" Kairi repeated suggestively. "And just what did that mean, Sora?"

Sora removed his mouth from her hand, and looked at her, trying to make the most innocent look he could muster. The fact he was still a feline only increased its effect. Kairi's heart melted at the expression, and she couldn't help but pull him into another hug.

"You know," said Kairi through his mane. "You won't be able to use that look on me all the time."

Sora nuzzled his head next to her cheek, his whiskers prickling her skin. **_"That's what you think."

* * *

_**

Riku felt hot air blow into his face, which instantly pulled himself out of his sleep. Pushing himself up, he yawned as he got up from the floor, rubbing the weariness out of his eyes.

Pluto gave a hearty woof, then gave Riku a slobbery, but affectionate lick that spread his sticky saliva all over his face.

"Thanks for the wake up call," Riku said, disgusted by the wet gift as he wiped off his face.

"Good mornin'!" Goofy's voice chimed in.

"What's with everyone sleeping outside of their rooms?" A high-pitched voice added. "Got bed-bugs or something?"

"Hey, Mickey," Riku said casually, knowing how the King preferred it when people called him by name rather then by title. "Morning already?"

"Yup," Mickey said cheerfully, then bent down to his loyal dog, ruffling the top of his head. "And why aren't you playing with your new pal?"

"New pal?" Riku asked, rolling his head around as he tried to loosen his tightened muscles.

An amused look crossed the King's face. Then Goofy explained. "Yeah, Daisy had a little _present_ for Donald for his breakfast." Mickey snickered. "About to experience a whole new meaning to a 'Cat Nap,' Donald is. She thought she might teach him a lesson about this whole-"

"Whoa," Riku was wide awake now, then looked at Mickey. "You knew about the prank and the spell-"

Mickey clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You bet I did. Don't think I don't know what goes on in my own castle, do I?" Mickey chuckled. The two helped Riku up on his feet the best he could.

"What'dya say we go down to the kitchens before the Head Chef gets started on lunch?" Mickey suggested.

Riku smiled, then motioned to open the door.

"Aw, I'd let them rest..." Goofy whispered. Pausing, Riku pressed on and opened the door slightly, peeking in his head. Even Mickey curiously poked in his head.

* * *

Kairi mumbled something in her sleep, then pulled herself closer for warmth. 

"Ow..." Kairi felt the rumble in his voice, her head being directly under his.

Lifting open one eye, Kairi tilted her head up, Sora doing likewise, only he was looking down.

And there was Sora, back to his old human self.

"'Morning to you, too!" Sora said dryly as Kairi frowned slightly.

"Was it...a dream...?"

The Keyblade Master chuckled, his arm coming around to rub her back as he sank down so they were eye to eye lever. "My thoughts, exactly." He leaned in until their noses touched. "Guess great minds think alike, eh?"

Kairi took on Sora's contagious grin. "Yeah, and so do you, sometimes..."

It took Sora a good, full moment to realize her response wasn't quite the compliment he expected. Acting hurt, Sora moved to turned away, that is until he felt her blow into his ear. Her eyes filled with the laughter he needed to completely forget her previous comment.

"You know," Sora said, turning his head to look at her as she pushed herself up. "I'm not a lion anymore..."

"I know." Kairi replied, trying to act oblivious.

"So, that means," He got up to, resting his head on her shoulder to whisper to her ear. "I can do it _right_ thistime."

Kairi turned to look at him as she felt his hand tilt her head to the side for her as they came closer...

* * *

Closing the door softly, Riku looked exchanged glances between Goofy and Mickey. Bending down, Riku patted Pluto on the head.

"Let's go give that Donald a little wake up call, eh boy?"

Pluto barked, then rushed off up the stairs, leaving behind the three to laugh at the never ending mischief that would always stay at Disney Castle.

* * *

Once they pulled away, Kairi's eyes were still intent on staying closed, trying to memorize the moment. 

"Kairi...?" Sora breathed.

"...oh, sorry...I was just..." She said after a moment, finally opening her eyelids, but still having a dreamy look fogging her eyes. Sora suppressed a laugh and winked at her.

"Wait, don't tell me..._cat got's your tongue_?"

Kairi rolled her eyes, then leaned in again. "We'll see."

* * *


End file.
